Destino
by chobitsharuno07
Summary: UA!. Aveces si el amor es eterno superara todas las leyes del tiempo para volver a su lado, una Bella distinta... que acabara por encontrar la paz que tanto desea...


**Destino**

Un día más de mí insignificante existencia acaba de dar inicio…

**18 de diciembre de 1917**

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de como he podido sobrevivir hasta este día, aunque en realidad me pregunto ¿Como he sido capaz de vivir hasta ahora?

Algunos dirán que es la esperanza de que se acabe esta maldita guerra, que nos destruye cada vez más, pero yo puedo decir que es gracias a aquella persona que de cierta forma me da la fuerza suficiente para volver a casa y afrontar lo que me aguarda o quizás

sea que gracias a la dulce melodía le doy un nuevo significado a mi existencia, me dan ganas de seguir adelante a pesar de todo o talvez solo talvez me ayuda a perdonarme a mi misma y encontrar la felicidad que tanto he anhelado, por eso me he aferrado con todo mi ser a aquella música.

Y por eso creo que jamás me cansare de oírle… este sentimiento de paz, el cual por cierto jamás pensé que lograría sentir, embriaga todo mi ser cuando sus ágiles manos dan vida a una nueva nota musical y a pesar que mi subconsciente sabe a la perfección cual seria el próximo sonido no puedo evitar que mi corazón se estremezca una vez más.

Y por eso estoy otra vez a la misma hora , en el mismo sitio ,donde las mismas farolas del día anterior alumbran tenuemente el que seria nuestro lugar de encuentro, donde aquel pacto que ninguno de los dos habíamos acordado sucumbía como todas las noches al extinguirse la escasa luz que proporcionaban los locales de aquel lugar.

Y yo como una tonta me quedaba en mi sitio al oír como aquel extraño se marchaba, llevándose todo lo que yo deseaba conservar y una vez más me quedaba sola.

Cualquiera que me viera en aquel pilar pensaría que estaba a la espera de alguien, tal vez tengan razón pero… a quien anhelaba ver con todo mi corazón jamás llegaría ¿la razón? Simple, aquella figura que mi mente se había empeñado en imaginar solo existía en mi pequeño y perfecto mundo, pero aún así a veces pensaba que si era paciente aparecería y se quedaría a mi lado, pero cuando me deba cuenta que una vez más caiga en las redes de la ilusión y la esperanza de que al final de cuentas todos tenemos una persona especial que al igual que nosotros aguarda nuestra llegada, me obligo a mi misma a volver a la cruda realidad...Yo no soy nadie…

No es que no me valore como persona es solo que… tengo el presentimiento...no… tengo la convicción de que jamás debería haber nacido, tal vez si no existiera… mi madre no habría dejado a papá, tal vez mi hermanita estaría en este momento conmigo, tal vez… no estaría sola, habría alguien que de verdad me valorara, pero eso nunca sucedería tenia que ser realista... Estaba sola en este mundo a pesar que tuviera gente a mí alrededor, sabia que nadie sufriría realmente si mi corazón dejara de latir.

Y otra vez me descubrí llorando, abrazándome a mi misma para darme seguridad, si tan solo esa persona estuviera allí… si…

Debería de una vez por todas dejar de soñar que esa persona existía realmente, pero si tu vida sólo fuera tristeza y sufrimiento ¿No te gustaría pensar por un momento que de verdad existe esa pequeña luz que te anima a seguir el día a día? que aunque no la ves sabes que esta ahí, a tu lado, aguardando por ti…

Este mundo a pesar que esta repleto de personas ,a estas solo les interesa encontrar nuevas formas de torturar y masacrar en forma efectiva a sus enemigos, sin pensar en los pequeños que quedarían huérfanos…. Las viudas y mucho menos se preocuparían por una muchacha de escasos 15 años que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

**19 de diciembre de 1917**

Otro día llego y con eso las responsabilidades que acarreaba ser la hija de un militar.

Todo tenia que ser perfecto, nada podía salir mal, a fin de cuentas esa era la gran oportunidad que tenia su padre de ser promovido a general y si algo salía mal aunque fuera el más mínimo detalle… no vería la luz del sol durante varios días y como se trataba de ella, seguramente se ganaría unos cuantos golpes y así sucedió… se había tropezado y con ella había caído la bandeja con el té, todo enfrente de unos subordinados.

Eres idéntica a la perra de tu madre, una inútil, un maldito estorbo-le dijo una vez más como todas las noches aquél señor con una fusta en la mano.

Ya no gritaba a pesar de la salvaje golpiza que estaba recibiendo, se había acostumbrado a que aquel señor que se llamaba Charlie Swan le pegara hasta dejarla inconsciente, de cierta forma ya no le dolía puesto que para ella el dolor emocional era más duro que cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir, ya que si su "padre" llegara a matarla todo acabaría y punto, pero si la atacaba sicológicamente no tendría donde refugiarse, quien le abrazara y dijera que todo saldría bien, definitivamente ese dolor era más duro de sobrellevar para ella y eso su padre lo sabia a la perfección…

Ya no se que hora es… no se si es de día o de noche, tan solo tengo la certeza que tarde o temprano él se llevara lo único que me mantiene aquí…respirando, viviendo.

Y esa idea me reconforta…saber que todo este calvario acabara.

**23 de dic de 1917**

Hace un par de horas aquel señor que se hace llamar mi padre me dejo salir de aquel sótano, según él ya no se notaban los moretones en mi piel tan pálida como la nieve, aún así me hizo usar un chal que me cubriera los brazos por completo y lo que veo ante mis ojos al salir ya no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo porque ya no había nada, sólo destrucción y muerte… niños arrastrando los cuerpos que corresponderían al de sus padres.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ser la humanidad tan cruel? ¿Acaso jamás se detendría aquello? ¿Acaso esta maldita guerra no terminaría?

Tal vez si firmaban aquel tratado de que tanto hablaba pestes su padre todo se resolvería, los aliados se retirarían y los dejarían vivir en paz.

Mierda- musite en voz alta ¿Por qué toda mi maldita existencia tenia que girar en torno de posibilidades? ¿Por qué no podía ser fuerte y hacer algo al respecto, en vez de quedarse mirando como los demás morían por defender su patria? Era débil y por eso se odiaba a si misma, podían hacerle lo que quisieran y ella no se quejaría ni una sola vez, seria un cuerpo inerte hasta que terminaran con ella...Era tan cobarde.

Sin embargo con tan solo el recuerdo de aquella canción de cuna todo su mundo brillaba, donde por pequeños instantes era realmente feliz y con esa idea llego una vez más, como era ya costumbre, a aquella plaza, sin embargo por primera vez en meses no había ningún otro ruido además del bullicio provocado por el precario comercio, no se escuchaba aquél maravilloso violín y se dirigió a aquel pilar, que de cierta forma era su único cómplice en aquellas tardes, a esperar…

1 hora…. Se que aparecerá… yo lo se.

2 horas… Tal vez esa persona…

3 horas… Se levanto, dio media vuelta y se fue sin tener un rumbo fijo en su mente.

**24 de diciembre de 1917**

Mi último amanecer.

Tenia que ser veloz, debía serlo, corría lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, debía llegar a casa antes que papá se percatara de mi ausencia… si lo hacia no me gustaría imaginarme lo que planearía hacer, pero ¿Que me podría arrebatar que ya no lo haya hecho antes? todo lo que una vez había amado ahora le pertenecía, hasta lo que no debía tomar, lo tomo una y otra vez desde que tenia uso de razón…

De la nada me detuve a pesar que no le había ordenado a mis pies dicha orden, sólo al escuchar una voz me percate de la verdadera razón de mi interrupción…

¿Se encuentra bien? –

Lo siento caballero- le dije al joven con quien había chocado en mi loca carrera contra el tiempo.

No se preocupe… pero ¿se encuentra bien?-

Y al alzar la vista para responderle lo vi tan claro como si tuviera un cartel pegado en la frente, era él… aquella persona que tanto había esperado estaba frente a mi.

S-si no se preocupe- y sentí como un calor desconocido se apoderaba de mi rostro al percatarme como sus brazos me tenían rodeada, talvez al chocar me abrazo para evitar que me cayera, ese simple pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Que alivio… bueno la dejo continuar, parecía apurada.

"Si" No- le mentí

Bueno que este bien señorita, adiós-

"Alto… espera" Adiós- y así tan pronto apareció se fue, lagrimas de rabia cruzaron rápidamente por mi rostro porque... Apenas lo conocía, pero sentía que todo en cuanto había amado ya no importaba en lo mas mínimo, ahora mi mundo giraba en torno a él y yo lo había dejado marchar, sin ni siquiera atreverme a preguntarle su nombre.

Limpie mis ojos con mi manga retornando mi andar sabiendo que nunca más le vería de nuevo porque todo se había acabado cuando él desapareció de mi vista mezclándose con los transeúntes.

Adiós – y la última lágrima cayó.

Tal como lo había predicho Charlie no fue piadoso conmigo al llegar a casa, de hecho me estaba esperando en la entrada para darme a entender enseguida que nunca más iba a volver a ver la luz del día y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento estaba dispuesta a obedecerle, pero no de la forma que él tenia en mente.

Ya era de noche, Charlie había salido con sus amigos a tomar a quien sabe donde…cruce el ala norte para dirigirme a su escritorio con paso firme, no mire hacia atrás , no tenia dudas, ya no más , esta vez iba a ser valiente por mi, para alcanzar mi felicidad.

Era una cobarde, una torpe todo lo quisieran decir de mi, pero todo eso ya no importaba, estaba decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con este sufrimiento que me mataba, así tome aquel objeto que brillaba por el reflejo de la luna y lo guié a mi cabeza y sin titubear apreté el gatillo- para siempre-susurre mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi.

Todo había acabado

Eran las 12 de la noche y con las campanadas de la catedral una vida terminaba.

En una pequeña plaza no muy lejos de ahí un señor de aproximadamente 70-80 años depositaba una moneda en el sombrero de un joven que tocaba hábilmente el violín.

Gracias –dijo el músico-feliz navidad.

Ciertamente eres un milagro, pero uno incompleto… tu otra mitad ya no se encuentra en este mundo, sin embargo volverá a tu lado, sólo tienes que esperar y no olvidar pequeño… solamente así encontraras la razón de tu existencia… feliz navidad Edward –

¿Señor como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto extrañado, pero cuando volteo para mirarlo ya no estaba…sus palabras eran realmente raras, pero algo dentro de él sabia que eran reales, solo debía esperar como el había dicho para volver a verla aunque sea una vez más….porque una vez visto el sol deseas con todo tu ser volver a verlo.

**Fin**


End file.
